1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a voice coil motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice coil motors (VCMs) are widely used as lens actuators in camera modules. VCMs include a stationary magnetic field generator, a moveable magnetic field generator, two elastic plates positioned on two opposite sides of the moveable magnetic field generator, a case, and a base. The case and the base cooperatively form a housing for receiving all the stationary magnetic field generator, the moveable magnetic field generator, and the two elastic plates. The moveable magnetic field generator is moveably received in the stationary magnetic field generator.
In assembly of a VCM, a lens barrel is screwed to the moveable magnetic field generator, and an adhesive is coating in a space between the lens barrel and the moveable magnetic field generator. However, the adhesive may flow along an external sidewall of the lens barrel until coating between the elastic plate and the base. Thereby, the elastic plate is firmly positioned on the base through the spilled adhesive. This decreases a reliability of the VCM.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a voice coil motor which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.